real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
9th Street Gang ; violent rednecks in Phoenix 10th Street Gang , gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang 12th Street Gang , gang in California 13th Street Gang ; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang ; gang 17th Street Gang Abigail Williams, sorcerer/ evil girl Abu Graib torturers , power abusers Agha Waqqur , robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr , dictator Albert Gonzalez, computer hacker Aloys Ndimbati murderer Alimzhan Tokhtakhunov crime figure American Family Association , anti-gay organization American Mafia , gang American Third Position Party , white supremacy Andre Curry evil dad Ann Coulter ; American hatemonger Anwar al-Awlaki , American al-Qaeda terrorist and imam Artificial Disasters Austin Sigg , murderer Augustin Bizimana murderer Augustin Bizimungu war criminal Augusin Ngirabatware murderer Authoritarianism, action The Beasts of Satan, satanist Benny Hinn, claims to be a prophet Belle Gunness , serial killer Bernard Madoff , embezzler/ corrupt official Billy the Kid , American outlaw Black Dragons , gang Black Guerilla Family , street gang Blacks and Tans , group Bob Backwood , corrupt U.S Politician Bobby Frank Cherry , racist Bride Burning, evil action Brown Pride Family ; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige , bomber/mass murderer Burke and Hare , Australian mass murderers Calvin Murphy ; molester Callixte Nzabonimana murderer Cannibals (history) Caracella , evil ruler Cat O'Nine Tails, torture device Carandiru Massacre Charles Cullen , murderer Charles Morley , hatemonger Charles Sikubwabo murderer Charles Whitman , University gunman Christian Identity , radical organization CofCC ; racist organization Cold War , event Commodus , evil ruler Confederation of Conservative Citizens , racist American organization Crazed Mob ; groups D-Company terrorists Daniel arap Moi , dictator Daniel McDonald , psycho judge Darryl Blue, evil bus aide and hatemonger David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer David J. Stewart, American Religous fanatic Dawood Ibrahim terrorist Dietrich Von Choltitz , Nazi Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Dokka Umarov terrorist Dutch Schultz , gangster Edmund Kemper ; cannibal Elijah Muhammed , American racist Islamist leader Elizabeth Brownrigg , child murderer Elly Kedward , witch/sorcerer Elva Bottineau , murderer/absolute evil English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha , dictator/absolute evil Eric Justin Toth , teacher involved in child porn/ FBI Most Wanted Man Eric Rudolph , Christian anti-gay/anti-abortion terrorist Eugenics , action Felicien Kabuga murderer Ferdinand Marcos , dictator French Revolution , event French Connection event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism , action Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye , Chad dictator Frank James , gangster Gaspar Rodriguez de Francia , dictator George Zimmerman , murderer Georges Rutaganda mass murderer and war criminal Gerard Schaefer , policeman accused of murder Gertrude Baniszewski murderer Gerhard Thiele , Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching , action Giovanni Ramirez - thug Gold-Digging ; action G00ns , hacking organization Guiseppe Zangara , bounty hunter Gustavo Diaz Ordaz , corrupt Mexico politician Hammerskins , racists Harry Powers , murderer Hate Club , evil first graders The Hatfields and The McCoys , rivals after Civil War Heinz Brandt , Nazi Hell Hendrick Lucifer , pirate/thief Henry Lee Lucas , American serial killer Henry Morgan , pirate Herman Frank Cash, racist Hibs Casuals, Scottish Gangs Hiram Wesley Evans, American racist Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Ho Chi-Minh , communist Ian Kevin Hartley , mass murderer Idelphonse Hategekimana murderer Idelphonse Nizeyimana murderer Illinois Family Institute , terrorism Imelda Marcos , dictator Inquisition , event Institute for Historical Review , right-wing extremism Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister Jack Kervokian ; assisted suicide therapist James von Brunn, racist Jarno Elg, criminal Jayson Williams ; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Baptiste Gatete murderer Jiverly Wong , mass murderer Joachim Kroll , cannibal Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa , Brazilian thief Joe Ball ; murderer Joe Miller ; American hatemonger John Shrank ; attempted murderer Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Dillinger John Edwards , corrupt official John Geoghan , Sex abuse priest John Schertzer, corrupt police Joseph Christopher ; racist murderer Jovan Belcher . murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Kamikaze , event Karla Homolka ; murderer Keelhauling , action Kenny Christopher Glenn , cat abuser Khaled Islambouli, Egyptian assassin Khmer Range , organization King Dessalines , dictator of Haiti Klaus Barbie , Nazi King John of England , evil ruler Korean War, event Latrell Sprewell ; NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurie Dann , mass murderer Laurence Powell , corrupt official Lavrentiy Beria mass murderer Leopald II of Belgium , dictator/genocidal villain Los Angeles Riots , event Los Linces ; gang Louie Sanchez , thug Machine Gun Kelly , gangster Mafia , Italian gang Mahathir bin Mohammed ; corrupt official Mark Williams ; American hatemonger Manfred von Richthofen, World War I German fighting ace Marshall Applewhite , cult member Martin Bryant , mass murderer Marvin Gay, Sr, father and murderer of musician Marvin Gaye Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Matteo Messina Denaro kingpin Mel Lewis , racist American pastor Michael Savage ; hatemonger Michael Vick , animal abusing football player Min Chen , murderer Mitchell Johnson and Andrew Golden , mass murderers Mobutu Sese Seko , dictator Mohammed Bouyeri, murderer Moldova police system ; fearmongers Movieguide , hate website My Lai Massacre, event Nakoula Basseley Nakoula , fanatic christian Napoleon Bonaparte, ruler Narcy Novack , murderer Nasir al-Wuhayshi terrorist National Alliance , extremist Americans Ned Kelly, Austrailian outlaw New Black Panther Party , racist organization Nick Griffin , racist Nicolas Clux ; cannibal Night of the Long Knives , villainous event WWII Oscar Rairo ; attempted murderer Pan-Africanist extremism Paraguay War , South American conflict Patrick Sherrill , postal killer Pat Buchanon ; American racist Pat Robertson , American hatemonger Paul Denyer ; murderer Pentagram, symbol Peter Kurten , murderer Peter Lucas Moses , child murderer/absolute evil Peter Tobin serial killer Plutarco Elias Calles , Mexican leader Pogrom Porforio Diaz, dictator Poverty Provisional IRA , nationalist organization Protais Mpiranya , murderer Rack Rasheedah Smith ; teen/murderer Realengo Massacre Rebecca Felton , racist Reince Priebus ; hatemonger Richard Baer , Nazi Richard Colvin Reid , shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard Trenton Chase , murderer Ringling Brothers Circus, group of performance artists/ animal abuse Riots , event Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hanssen, murderer Robert Black serial killer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr , gunman Rod Blagojevich , corrupt U.S politician Rodney Alcala , mass murderer/ rapist Ronald DeFeo, serial killer/ absolute evil Ruben Patterson ; pervert Rudy Eugene , cannibal Rwandan Genocide event Ryan Riley , US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo murderer Saint Dominic , fanatic Salman Rushdie, prejudice author San Antonio gangs , gangs Sani Abacha , dictator Saparmurat Niyazov , dictator of Turkmenistan Satan Disciples ; gang in Kansas City Scavenger's Daughter Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery , athlete/bully Sean Harris , hatemonger pastor Sex Abuse Scandal Secret-Police Sureños Segregation , action Semion Mogilevich Number 4 on The World's 10 Most Wanted Shriley Phelps , hatemonger Shiv Sena, fascism Simo Hayha , mass murderer Sinaloa Cartel organization Skylar Deleon , murderer Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates , terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Squeaky Frome ; gangster Stacey Koon , brute Stanislav Galic , war criminal Stephen VI , pope Steven Kazmierczak , NIU gunman Steve Nunn , murderer Steve Wright serial killer Stoning Stormfront , website Tharcisse Renzaho murderer Taisei Yokusankai fascist organization Talat Pasha , dictator Teodoro García Simental murderer Terracotta Warriors , group Terry Nichols , American terrorist Tex Watson, murderer part of the Manson Family The Covenant, The Sword, and the Arm of the Lord , christian terrorists The 18th Amendment Theodore Bilbo , racist politician Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr. , KKK Member Thomas Hurst , child murderer Tlatelolco Massacre , villainous event/ massacre Thomas Robb, racist T.J the Daycare Monster , child abuser Toddlers And Tiaras ; child abuse Tom DeLay , corrupt U.S politician Tom Metzger , racist organizer Tommy Lister , actor convicted of fraud Treblinka, concentration camp Tsutomu Miyazaki , child murderer Unity Milford , racist VD-13 ; gang in Kansas City Valentinian III , Roman emperor Vietnam War , event Vichy France , Nazi officers Victor Feguer , Iowa murderer Violence Against Women Vladimir Putin ; anti-villain leader Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Vyacheslav Molotov Wayne Treacy ; teen/murderer Weather Underground , anti-Capitalism extremist group White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council , racist organization William Joyce , murderer William Calley , mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson , corrupt American politician William Spengler , arsonist, murderer Witnesses of the killing of Kenny Genovese World War I, event World War II , event Yakubu Gowan, dictator Yasser Arafat , Palestinian leader Yoweri Kalibula Musevini , dictator Yusuf John Munyakazi Category:List Category:Site maintenance